Girl Crazy
by Harpy Wings
Summary: In which Jackie really does give up on guys after Hyde's marraige and Kelso likes this way too much. unfinished
1. Chapter 1

**A started (but unfinished) fic. If anyone wants to continue it, just leave me a note.**

**Title: **Girl Crazy  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **General/Romance  
**Pairing: **Jackie/OC, Jackie/Hyde, Eric/Donna, others  
**Summary: **In which Jackie really does give up on girls (after Hyde's marraige) and Kelso likes this _way _too much.  
**Warning: **Lesbians!

**Chapter 1: Mel**

Jackie Burkhart was still simmering with anger as she walked down the deserted street. She couldn't believe those dill holes! They actually _laughed _and _congratulated _themselves for ruining her life! She just wanted to hurt them so bad.

"Jackie?"

The perky voice caught the brunette's attention and she turned to find her old cheerleader friend Erin. She looked as perfect as she had in High School and probably less tormented and hurt then Jackie was at present.

"Oh, hey Erin, what's up?" Jackie asked, trying to not sound depressed or hurt.

"Nothing. Oh my God, I haven't seen you for _ages_!" She babbled. "Weren't you supposed to be leaving?"

Jackie fidgeted at the reminder. "No."

"Oh, then that's perfect! Look, I'm throwing a party for Jessica, she just got engaged! Anyway, you should _do _come!" Erin clapped her hands, jumping up and down on the empty side street with Jackie.

Jackie shrugged. "What the hell, let's go."

Jessica's party was hosted at her house, which was only a street away from Jackie's. The backyard was decorated in pink and white and filled with the beautiful people of Point Place. Jackie said a quick 'hi' to Jessica, who was lapping up the attention hungrily, and tried her best to seem bubbly among her former peers.

An hour later saw her sitting at a table alone, sipping a cocktail and looking gloomy. She couldn't believe that again, no guy was interested in talking to her; she was so much better then those other sluts.

"So, who are you here for?"

Jackie looked up to the source of the question. A girl about a year or two older then her, was standing to her left, sipping her own drink and looking just as bored as Jackie. She was average in a sort of under dressed kind of sense. Her dirty blonde hair was ringlet curled and just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a honey brown and her skin pale. She wore a plain blue shirt and jeans and very little make-up. She almost reminded Jackie of Donna, although she wasn't as tall or lumberjack-y.

"Jessica, I cheered with her in High School. What about you?" Jackie asked.

The girl took the seat across from her. "Dean, the idiot fiancé. He's my older brother. I'm Mel, by the way."

"Jackie Burkhart." Jackie tilted her head. "Have I seen you before?"

Mel shrugged. "Maybe. Hey, I think I recognize you from school. Didn't you hang out with those burnouts?"

Jackie crinkled her nose. "Yea."

Mel tilted her head. "I'm sensing contempt?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jackie grumbled. She suddenly turned sharply on Mel. "I hate them all! They're horrible!" She flew into a vivid account of all that had happened with Hyde, Sam, Kelso, the disaster of Chicago and the way they'd treated the situation. By the end of her long monologue (in which Mel listened patiently, nodding now and then) she was exhausted and spent. "I just…I hate them. And I've given up on men! Who needs them?"

"Amen to that, sister," Mel chuckled, speaking for the first time since Jackie had started. "Men are unreliable and useless."

"They are," Jackie agreed. "They act all sweet and nice until they get what they want then they completely destroy you!"

Mel nodded sympathetically. "I gave up since my tenth grade boyfriend. They creep slept with me then never called again."

Jackie sighed, resting her head on her folded arms. "Men suck."

They sat in comfortable silence for a time, watching the party around them. Jessica, Erin and some other drunken girls had formed a circle and were dancing in a sluttish fashion while the guys cheered them on.

Mel rolled her eyes, muttering, "Bimbos," under her breath. She turned to Jackie. "Hey, wonna ditch this lame party and go have fun?"

Jackie was quick to agree and they grabbed a bottle of tequila and gin and ran out, heading for the park on the corner of the street. It was getting late and with the sun gone the air was chilled and their breaths were puffy clouds in the dark night. Jackie shivered and Mel wrapped an arm around her, sharing warmth.

They separated and sat on the swings, sharing their loot and swinging lazily.

"Which star is your favorite?" Mel asked, throwing her head back to look up at the inky sky.

In her mildly drunken state Jackie was caught by how free and beautiful Mel was with her head back and her hair cascading behind her in a fall of curly waves. She shook herself out of it and looked up.

"That one," she pointed to the brightest star just above her head.

Mel turned her head to the right. "I like that baby one, the real light one that's sort of just by itself. It looks so lonely."

Jackie agreed and took another sip of Gin, allowing the liquid to burn her throat. Mel reached over and took the bottle, offering her the tequila, and took a sip. Jackie swirled the remaining liquid in the bottle, watching it splash up the sides of the glass.

"I feel dizzy," she mumbled, letting herself fall backwards. The fall towards the ground was short lived and she could hardly feel the thud as she landed in the sand.

Mel was kneeling over her in a flash, an amused smile lighting her plump lips. "Can't hold ya liquor, huh?" She teased.

Jackie pouted and waved the bottle in her hand, sending the liquid everywhere. Mel squealed and tried to doge the splash but it hit her and she laughed, sending Jackie into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

When Mel had clamed down she sat back on her heels, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. "You're so cute."

Jackie felt her flustered cheeks heat once more and tried to sit up. Mel was quick to help and soon they were facing each other, faces closer then was necessary. Jackie could see small gold and black flecks in Mel's eyes. She could see the way her eyes slopped down and the corners of her lips were turned up ever so slightly.

Mel moved first, pressing a short and swift kiss to the corner of Jackie's mouth. Instead of feeling disgusted, or nothing at all, Jackie felt a twinge in her stomach. It wasn't like when Hyde kissed her but maybe a little more then when Kelso did. She wrapped her fingers around the back of Mel's neck, feeling the glossy strands under her fingers, and pulled her mouth towards her own.

But Mel pulled away. "You're drunk," she mumbled.

Jackie looked disappointed. She struggled to find the words to tell Mel she wanted to, but Mel was climbing to her feet and detaching Jackie.

"Wait, Mel!" Jackie called; terrified she was going to be left alone in the children's park.

Mel turned, raising an eyebrow. Jackie felt another twinge in the pit of her stomach. "Do you want to maybe go out tomorrow?"

A small smile spread across Mel's lips and she offered Jackie a hand. "Ok," she laughed, "but I've never dated another girl before, but I guess you're too cute to pass up on."

Jackie grinned and took the hand. "You think I'm cute?" She gushed.

"Maybe, a little."

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First Date**

Jackie was nervous.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and felt sick and more then a little panicky.

When she'd woken up the next morning, with a killer headache and a sore back, she was reminding about Mel and her promised date by a post-it note on her mirror.

_Jackie,_

_Sorry I couldn't stay. Had to go. Cya tonight at 7._

_Mel_

The writing was messy and slopped and Jackie was reminded, again, of how much she and Mel had drunken. She couldn't believe this. She had agreed to go on a date with a girl she hardly knew!

_Who I wanted to kiss_, a small voice reminded her snidely.

Jackie shook the thought furiously away and concentrated on picking out a dress. What did one wear on a lesbian date with a girl they hardly knew but had gotten drunk with last night?

She was going to need Donna's help.

With a bag of her best clothes (and two aspirins for the headache) Jackie headed over to her red headed friend's house, full of determination. But because it was past noon and Donna had no life, she was, of course, at the basement. Debating if she should risk going down, Jackie finally gave in (she really did need help) and made her way into the room.

They were all there (didn't they have jobs?) watching some TV show and eating popsicles. Donna and Fez on the couch, Kelso in the lawn chair and Hyde in his usual seat, feet on the table. They looked up as she entered.

"Leaving again?" Hyde baited, seeing her bag that was on the verge of bursting.

Jackie crossed her arms and thrust her chin the air and, in her best bitchy tone, replied with, "No. I just need Donna's help. I'm going on a date tonight."

Kelso looked up, a big dopey grin on his face. "I thought you'd given up on men."

Jackie shrugged. "Whatever." She then put on her brightest smile and turned to Donna. "So, Donna, come help."

Donna's face scrunched up in annoyance. "Jackie, you'll just hate all my suggestions," she whined.

Jackie's smile vanished and instead she glared at her best friend. "Donna, I _really _need your help."

"Why? Is this guy some poor rich bastard for you to sink your claws into?" Hyde asked his glass covered eyes never leaving the screen.

Jackie ignored him. "Come on, Donna. Please?"

"I'll help you!" Fez offered, clapping his hands.

Sparing Donna one last look Jackie shrugged. "Fine, come on." Without waiting, Jackie picked up her bag and headed up the stairs.

Fez was right behind her, a cheesy grin on his face. "So? Who's the lucky fella?"

"Nobody you know," Jackie replied coyly. "Ok, so I was thinking, maybe a dress."

She held up each of her selected clothes, allowing Fez to examine them all critically. She waited for his decision and finally he gave her three dresses he liked.

She rushed up to the bathroom to change. The first dress was the sluttist one she had. It was a dark blue, backless and just reached her knees. It suggested too much so Jackie threw it aside. The next dress was a pale green and low cut. It was nice, although a little too formal. The last dress was perfect. It was a pale purple, hugging all the right places, with enough skin to suggest something, but not enough to look slutty.

Jackie paraded in front of Fez who whistled his approval. "You look magnificent, my goddess," he cooed.

Jackie giggled. "I love it. Thank you."

"Now, you must let me do your hair," Fez ordered. "I will make you look amazing!"

Jackie agreed and in an hour she was looking irresistible. She'd completed the dress with strapy silver heels and a matching bag. Her hair was pulled into an elegant knot and she had a little make-up on along with a silver chain around her neck.

Fez clapped as she walked down the stairs, grinning. "He is one lucky man," he commented as she reached the bottom.

Jackie packed up her remaining clothes and went through the basement to leave. As she walked towards the door the others looked around and Kelso fox whistled.

"Damn, Jackie," He called.

Jackie paused and turned towards them, smirking confidently. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have a hot date to get to." She gave them one last look before leaving, feeling satisfaction in the fact that Hyde had been staring at her.

**

Mel appeared on her doorstep wearing a simple red dress with her hair down and a single rose for Jackie. It was probably the most romantic gesture Jackie had ever received on a first date and she was so taken aback she hugged Mel tightly, rumpling her dress in the process and almost squashing the flower.

Mel laughed, tucked her hair behind her ear. "Ready?"

Jackie nodded and followed her towards the small car parked on the curb. "Is that yours?"

"No. It's Dean's. I usually drive a motorcycle, but since we're wearing dresses, pretty safe to say we shouldn't."

Jackie didn't ask questions. Mel turned on the radio and let Styx fill their silence while they drove to wherever they were going.

"I hope you like heights," was all Mel said about their date.

They parked outside the town hall, the one that the LOPPs used to hold their annual events. The car park was deserted and Jackie looked around, confused.

"Why are we here?"

"I'll show you."

Mel silently took Jackie's hand, subconsciously allowing their fingers to entwine, and led her to a fire exit door, that was held a jar by a rock. Mel pushed it open and stood aside, allowing Jackie to enter first, never letting her hand go.

They walked the steps that led onto the roof and when Jackie stepped out into the darkened night she gasped.

Arranged in the center was a small table, covered in colourful roses with scented candles placed in between. All around the place was decorated with fairy lights and flowers and a record player was playing Olivia-Newton John softly in the background.

"Well? Whadda think?" Mel urged, almost a little shyly.

Jackie grinned, letting go of her hand to hug her tightly. "It's so beautiful."

Mel let her go. "Let's dance."

Jackie kept her arms wrapped around Mel's neck and Mel's stayed around her waist in their close embrace. They began to sway softly to the song, just taking time to take in the other. Jackie felt strangely giddy with nervous and anticipation. Mel smelled like mist, clean and fresh. Not like Kelso's musky cologne with the slightest hint of wet dog, or Hyde's sweet smell that she knew was obtained illegally.

Mel reached one hand up to run her fingers lightly across Jackie's hair. "So, how's the lesbian date going for you so far?" She teased gently.

Jackie shrugged. "Really good actually. You?"

Mel rested her forehead against Jackie's. They were in inches of each other's height, perfect eye level. "Amazing."

Jackie shivered at the word and felt herself grow uncommonly shy. She wasn't sure if she should kiss Mel or not. They're lips were close, the temptation building. But her nerves got the better of her. Besides, what if their kiss was horrible? Or worse, what if it was the best kiss of Jackie's life and she'd finally let go of Hyde? The thought was too horrifying to contemplate and Jackie bit her lip.

Mel drew back and gave her a comforting smile. "It's OK, Jackie, just relax."

Jackie gave a nervous giggle. "So you have experience with kissing girls then?"

The other girl smiled. "Not really," she admitted, "but it's got to be better then kissing those jerk guys."

Jackie nodded and lent forwards, allowing her eyes to slide shut. Mel leant forwards too, closing the space between them both and taking her lips with her own. Jackie gasped into the kiss, surprised at how gentle and soft it was. She'd had her fair share of soft kisses but nothing like this. They responded to each other, kissing as though they'd been doing this together for years.

When they broke apart they were both flustered and having their fair share of butterflies.

"Wow," Mel murmured.

"Yea, I know," Jackie agreed.

They shared a grin and kissed once more, chased and sweet.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What Kelso Saw**

It was about 2 o'clock on Thursday when Kelso stumbled into the basement, his goofy grin, as always, lighting his face. He was out of breath and brimming with excitement, not that it wasn't a normal sight.

"What's going on?" Eric asked, glancing up at the taller guy.

The rest of the group were seated in their normal places, except Jackie. She hadn't been around much for the past couple of days, not that they were complaining. No Jackie meant no fights between her and Hyde.

Kelso seemed momentarily stunned as to what to say. He waved his arms around, giggled a little and looked as though he was about ready to faint with happiness.

Hyde raised an eyebrow behind his trademark glasses. "What happened, Kelso? Is _Playboy _coming to town?"

Kelso shook his head and took a deep breath before blurting out his news. "I saw Jackie kissing a chick!"

This was met by a collective silence, before Donna spoke up, "Ok, Kelso, did you hit your head again? Breathe in fumes? Stole some of Hyde's stash?"

Kelso shook his head wildly. "Uh-uh, I didn't! Look, I was driving over here from _Fatso Burger_ and I dropped one of my fries, so I was like leaning over to pick it up and I looked up and BAM!" He mimed an explosion with his hands. "Jackie was on the corner of this street and making out with a girl!"

A perverted look crossed Fez's face. "Was it hot?"

"Totally!" Kelso dropped into the empty lawn chair. "They were like touching each other and everything!"

Hyde shook his head in disbelief, dismissing the idea. "As if, Kelso. Jackie would never do anything like that; she's too high and mighty."

"Well she said she was done with men!" Kelso yelled.

"That was just a Jackie tantrum," Hyde said. "As if she would ever go for a chick."

As he ended his little speech Jackie chose that moment to enter the basement. "Who would go for a chick?"

Fez and Kelso both jumped up, leering down at Jackie.

"So Jackie," Kelso grinned, "We've you been?"

"Out," she said cautiously. "Why?"

"Kelso thinks you're hooking up with a chick," Hyde drawled, watching Jackie carefully.

Jackie's expression turned nervous before shifting back into Zen. "Whatever."

"You are!" Donna yelled. "Oh my God, Jackie!"

Eric looked stunned while Fez and Kelso looked gleeful. Hyde's face remained expressionless and Jackie was careful to avoid looking at him.

"What?" Jackie asked, indifferently as she headed over to the record player.

Kelso and Fez followed. "What's it like, give us _all _the details," Fez cried.

Donna looked pale as she watched Jackie. "Is it true?"

Jackie turned around to face them all, looking annoyed. "Why do you guys care if I am or not?" She turned sharply on Donna. "You don't care enough to help me out with getting ready for my date." She turned to Kelso and Fez. "You two are sick perverts." She turned to Eric. "You think I'm the Devil and you," she spun on Hyde, "Are an insensitive jerk!"

"So…what's her name?" Fez asked eagerly.

Jackie glared furiously at them all, they all stared back, waiting for her to explode in denial or start kicking. Instead she calmed down and shrugged. "Fine, whatever." She turned and promptly left the basement.

After the door had slammed shut Kelso grinned. "I'm pretty sure she was a blonde!"

**

Mel and Jackie sat side by side on the water tower's walkway. Below Point Place was lit up and the sun slowly set behind it, casting a warm glow over the houses. Jackie swung her legs absentmindedly, resting her forehead on the cold metal bar.

Between them were the remains of a pizza and a six pack. Mel was sitting back on her hands.

"So, what's with the finger and the '_Michael + Jackie'_?" Mel asked, looking back at the water tower.

Jackie glanced back. "Prank and idiot ex."

Mel nodded and nudged her shoulder. "What's up with you? Usually you're on about your friends or your hair or something."

Jackie sighed. "Michael saw us kissing and now everyone is freaking out and I don't know what to say!"

"Now that'd be a first," Mel joked. Jackie shot her glared and Mel's attitude changed. "Ok, well maybe you should just tell them the truth." Mel suggested. "That we're dating. Look, I'll even come with you."

Jackie's face lightened. "That'd be perfect! It'd be like our coming out or whatever! Everyone would be starring at me!"

Mel laughed and kissed her lightly. "Sounds great. So, what does one wear to such an event?"

"Ooh! Let's go shopping!" Jackie squealed.

"Tomorrow," Mel offered. "The stores are pretty much closed, besides, it's nice up here."

"Yea," Jackie agreed, "It is." She moved closer to Mel and laid her head on her shoulder.

Mel sat up straighter and wrapped an arm around Jackie. "So. Any last minute advice before I meet your friends?"

"Ooh, buy them candy or something and they might get distracted for a while."

Mel laughed at the suggestion. "Will do."

**

When Jackie had called Donna to tell her that she had something important to tell the gang, she had a horrible feeling it had something to do with a fashion crisis and had gone to _Grooves _to warn the others. Hyde had enlisted Eric and Fez to help out with a new shipment while Leo and Randy took the day off. Leo because, well he hadn't been around for a while and Hyde assumed he'd gotten a new stash, and Randy because he was heading home to see his parents for a while.

Donna took a seat in the listening pitch while the guys did some actual work for a change. "So Jackie called. She has something important to tell us."

"Let me guess," Hyde said sarcastically, "clogs are out?"

"Ooh, no way man, it has to be slacks," Eric said with false seriousness.

As they debated the seriousness of Jackie's announcement, a new customer entered the store, walking over towards the records. Donna looked over, mildly interested and smiled when she recognized the face.

"Mel?" She asked.

The blonde girl looked up and the guys paused what they were doing to watch her. "Oh, hey Donna."

Mel abandoned her search to head over to the listening pit. Donna stood up and the two embraced. "How are you?" Donna asked. "I thought you and your band had left already?"

"Nah got delayed." She sighed. "My idiot brother decided to get engaged. Nice hair, by the way."

"Whoa, whoa, you _know _each other?" Eric asked. "Why is it that every hot girl seems to know each other?"

"Secret Hot Girl Club," Fez whispered.

"No," Donna said. "Mel was in my bio class. She's in a band."

"Interesting," Fez purred, walking up to Mel. "My name is Fez and you are one foxy lady."

Mel gave him an unsure look. "Uh huh…You know what, I just came to get a record but I might come back later…"

"Oh, don't worry about Fez, he's harmless," Donna said. "Just a little…_needy_."

"As much as I'm enjoying this creepy twist to the conversation, I probably should get going now." She winked at Donna. "Getting my new tattoo today."

"Oh, is that the one you were talking about last year?"

"Yep. But I'm going with a friend. She's getting her first and is completely freaked," Mel grinned. "But hey, we should catch up soon."

"Defiantly," Donna nodded, watching her go.

When Mel was safely out of hearing distance the guys attacked. "How could you know someone like her and not tell us!" Eric cried.

"She was dating someone, and I knew you would freak her out."

Hyde shook his head. "Man, I should have been with girls like her instead of wasting my time with Jackie."

Donna rolled her eyes and picked up the headphones. "Look, this afternoon let's try and be supportive of Jackie, Ok?"

"Fine, whatever," Hyde shrugged, going back to work.

"Good." Donna returned to her record.

As the gang waited for Jackie's news, Jackie fretted over how to deliver it. She practiced long and hard in her mirror. She tried slipping it into a long conversation about her clothes. She tried innocently saying it, saying it loudly, muttering it hurriedly and just saying it in a Zen fashion.

"Hey, Jacks, how's your wrist?" Mel asked, walking into the room.

Jackie looked down at her heavily bandaged left wrist and winced. "Painful," she whined.

Mel laughed and kissed her softly, holding her face between her hands. "That's what happens when you get a tattoo."

Jackie pouted and crossed her arms. "What about you? Are you in pain?"

"Yep," Mel nodded, moving away from Jackie. "My back hurts like hell. But I'm used to it so, whatever." She shrugged and looked around at the cutesy room. "I've been meaning to ask, what's with the whole stuffed toy thing?"

Jackie looked around at her vast collection, displayed proudly around them. "It's nothing."

Mel looked over her shoulder, eyebrow raised. "Am I sensing some deep and meaningful reason that touches on the heart of Jackie B Burkhart?"

Jackie shrugged and walked over to her cupboard, picking up a small blue unicorn. "My parents used to give them to me all the time, even when I was a teenager. They'd forget a special occasion, like my birthday, or just forgot me, and for a 'sorry and I love you' they'd give me a toy." She stroked its fur softly. "I guess I always thought they represented their love for me."

Mel smiled sadly at the ex-cheerleader. "I don't think so, Jackie."

Jackie's jaw set determinedly and she spun on her heels to face Mel. "You know what? You're right. I've let them play me like fools for long enough." She threw down the toy. "I'm gonna throw away all my stuffed toys!"

Mel jumped to her feet. "Thatta girl!"

With determination Jackie grabbed a box and threw in every stuffed toy she owned while Mel encouraged her on. When the last toy was gone Mel jumped up and hugged Jackie tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!"

Jackie grinned, relishing in the rare words. She shared a long kiss with Mel before pulling abruptly away. "Oh my God! We're late!"

Mel sighed and followed her out. "Yay."

As Jackie walked down the stairs to the basement with Mel at her side she felt strangely sick with anxiety. She didn't know how she'd handle introducing her girlfriend to her two exes. Images of Hyde kept leaping into her head and she tried to push them away. Hyde didn't love her anymore. She had to remember that.

Mel grabbed her hand, turning her around so they were facing each other, pressed together on the single step. "It'll be fine," she whispered, placing a kiss to the corner of Jackie's mouth. "Relax."

Jackie took a deep breath, nodded and opened the door.

When she first looked around at the group, she felt sick. Donna, Eric and Fez were seated on the couch, eyes on the TV. Kelso on the lawn chair with a video game. Hyde was seated in his usual seat with the blonde bimbo stripper perched on her lap. They all looked up at Jackie and Mel, who stood motionless, staring back, until Kelso shouted.

"I won!" He looked up. "What?" He followed their gaze and his eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"You must be Michael," Mel muttered.

Jackie cleared her throat, composed herself and said, "Everyone, this is Mel. Mel, this is everyone."

"Mel? What are you doing here?" Donna asked, shocked.

"Oh, hey Donna!" Mel grinned.

Jackie looked between them. "You know each other?"

"We had bio together," Mel explained. "Looks like we'll be able to spend time together."

Kelso almost tripped over his chair in a rush to get to Mel. "Hi, I think you're hot!"

Jackie crossed her arms and glared furiously at Kelso. "Back off, Michael."

Kelso's eyes lit up and he turned on the others. "I knew it!"

"My God, you are dating a girl!" Eric yelled.

Mel looked highly amused at the situation while Jackie looked annoyed. "Yes, fine I am!" She snapped. "Happy?"

Hyde scoffed at her. "As if. You've just brought along some girl to make it _appear _as though you'd be gutsy enough to hook up with a chick."

"And that's Steven," Mel nodded, earning her confused looks. "Jackie told me about you."

"Ah, so she fills you with useless facts to make it appear as though you two are close."

"No, Jackie just talks a lot," Mel grinned. Hyde didn't look impressed so Mel folded her arms, gave him a challenging smirk and said, "So, are you so defensive about Jackie dating me because you're jealous or possessive?"

**(So this is all I have. Anyone want to continue? Go ahead.)**


End file.
